


Guardian Sentinels

by skeletalbeings



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: "We're not calling this team the lucky five-""But-""Visconti, shut up"━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━The superhero/supervillain dead by daylight AU that nobody asked for.(Shorter chapters with more frequent updates!)(Feel free to comment on anything you'd like to see in this!!)Also uploading this to my Wattpad account @spiritualbeingsChapter 12 now out: Two unlikely characters join forces (they’re my new OTP :))





	1. Feral Frenzy

A swift roundhouse kick sent her assailant crashing into the counter behind him, the hooded woman let out a gleeful laugh as she ducked under a knife, gracefully jumping back to her feet, planting a kick in his torso, while simultaneously grabbing him by the wrist and promptly snapping it behind his back with an audible crack, he howled in rage and agony.

Her brown eyes widened in mock surprise, cartwheeling out the way of a taser, grunting as she fell down to the ground ducking under a punch, quickly pushing herself off the wall with her feet, using her momentum to grab the table leg, swing herself around so she was facing the right way, and jabbing her foot directly up into his face.

For the moment the first man was downed, however the second man would prove more difficult as he entered a feral frenzy, quickly slashing in front of him, charging toward her while panting for breath, after quickly calculating her chances, she dove to the side, bringing up her foot for another kick, this time he was waiting as he easily caught her foot, throwing her back onto the ground harshly.

"Little Nea," Frank tutted, standing above her victoriously, "You are a fool for coming after us again." As expected Joey stood up after brushing the glass shards off his clothes, another woman stepping out of the shadows by the window, and another woman casually drinking up on the counter.

"You're a bit foolish yourself," Nea snarled, struggling avidly against Joey's iron grasp on her wrists, he gave a dark chuckle alongside a warning squeeze to not try anything.

"Frenzied we are," The leader pointed to himself along with the other Legion members, "You had us fooled for weeks Karlsson, if you hadn't fucked up we would've been in trouble" Her smirk fell with that harsh reminder of her failure, glaring into his masked face.

"Nice move getting me drunk, then making me slip up and show my colors," The brunette snapped, thoroughly peeved at this point.

"That was Julie's idea, clever girl she is," The woman in question preened under his praise, and that's when the spy found an exploit, it wouldn't give her long to get away so she'd have to do it now.

"She's also a whore, I'm sure she remembers sleeping with me on my first night in your little cult" Nea lied, the shock caused Joey's grip on her wrists to loosen briefly, but it was enough to break free, kneeing him in the face, grabbing one of the taverns chairs and whipping it across Frank's face as he rushed toward her, Julie and Susie dashed toward her, the former woman entering a deadly frenzy, blades swiping for the kill.

Nea winced as the blade bit into her cheek, instinctively moving her head abruptly to avoid further damage, with a growl Julie continued her feral rage, clawing and twirling her knife in deadly movements, when Nea saw her chance she sent a kick to the knee that sent Julie stumbling into the barely recovered Joey, sending them both down.

Susie hurled throwing blades at her rapidly, one of the blades digging into her shoulder as the pink-haired girl screamed, lunging forward with a whip in hand, Nea yelled out at the lash against her back, sweeping Susie's legs out underneath her.

"I think you lost this madam?" Nea taunted boldly, quickly throwing one of the knives as it lodged into Susie's leg, Frank shakily stood back up with the aid of Julie, pointing at her with a trembling finger, his white mask cracked and the lower half of his mask completely destroyed, skin underneath an ugly purple color and blood dripping from several cuts.

"You'll fucking die for this Karlsson, your self-appointed hero title won't be able to stop us from killing that freak, we'll fucking exterminate you both!" He spat, breathing heavily by the end, Nea gave him a cheeky smile and wave, grinning even wider as he practically frothed in rage.

"C'mon babe," Julie soothed, tugging his sleeve, "we'll come for the bitch later once we find that freak" She whispered, he continued to glare at Nea, but nodded his head, the foursome limping from the battle scene, badly bruised and seething with rage over their loss.

Nea stood in the center of the carnage, fighting back a flinch as the bartender cautiously peered around the corner, a scotch drink held in his hand.

"Visconti?" She asked in disbelief, exhaling in vague annoyance, "Why on earth did you remain here once the fight started?" The aging man sipped at his drink, slowly swirling the ice cubes as he gave her a small smirk from under his hat.

"Darling, my luck provided most helpful during the fight did it not," He raised a hand before she could debunk that statement, "And it proved incredibly entertaining to watch."

He stood up, brushing off the dust on his expensive suit, setting his now-empty drink on the partially ruined counter, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Now little Nea, I have a few people I want you to meet" At her slightly inquisitive glance, he smirked, "You'll get along, although that David bloke might grate on your already foul temper"

She scowled, wiping off some of the blood on her face, "Fine Ace, I need to borrow some money later on for my favor though" At this he nodded at her with a laugh, "Consider it done sweetheart, come on, we have places to be."


	2. The File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nea is handed a folder containing the information on two people they’re going to work with. One of the members files brings up memories and remind Nea of her failures.
> 
> (Kinda starting to hate this story lmaooo)

"Hey, Visconti?" The brunette called out, smirking at the startled squeak he gave as a quarter glass of scotch sloshed onto his white button-up. He turned around with a moderately peeved look, before hastily schooling his features into a carefree grin as quick as a blink.

"Yes, my dear?" He smirked, wincing at the unimpressed stare she tossed his way. "Ugh, earlier when we were boarding. Did you mention having to collect someone? What do you mean?" Ace took a small mouthful before swallowing. His grin returning.

"Darling, I hate saying this. But to stop the trigger happy legion and free the patient we are to require a few more hands, the two of us," He paused before he hastily corrected himself, "Well if we include Mister King then that's three of us. But even so, we can't accomplish this." Nea scowled at the mention of the former brawler, his file heavily implied someone she would not care to get along with, even despite Ace's pleas.

"I understand. But who exactly can help? And who on earth would actually say yes to this shit?" She asked, Ace took another mouthful of the amber liquid, before walking over to where his case had been tossed. Fishing out a rather cliche manila folder and handing it over to her.

"The fine ladies and gentlemen I plan to recruit are in there. Take a look while we get to our first destination." He nodded, tipping his fedora to her before collapsing into the leather seat with a heavy sigh.

The ex-spy followed his example and flopped onto her seat. Pulling her knees to her chest and turning the cover of the folder. Eyes skimming over the small printed letters as she read over the information she'd already known. Skipping a few pages until she reached a section marked off with a pink post-it note, the neat cursive written by Ace's hand reading "Meghan Thomas."

Nea thanked the attendant as she took her cup of tea. Taking a scalding sip as she turned the page.

Name: Meghan Thomas  
Age: 22  
Nationality: American  
Abilities: Super Speed  
— 4 Attached Pictures —  
*A small picture of a slim redhead running around a track laughing*  
*A larger picture of two collapsed football goals, one of which lay on top of the redhead*  
*Multiple brain scans and bone scans*  
*A red blur speeding past a camera*

Nea whistled lowly at the extensive damage the goal post had inflicted on her small body. And incredibly impressed that she had survived. Three pages of paragraphs went into depth for her treatment and the usage of an untested substance that had apparently given the girl her abilities. Something that if the wounds hadn't killed her, the substance would have for sure.

There was a number one circled around Meg's name, so she presumed they were headed over to convince her to join them first. Fair enough considering they were quite close to her last known location in her mother's home.

A quick glance over to Ace showed that he had his phone pressed against his air, nodding along and mouthing words along the lines of: "We're on our way back soon David."

Nea averted her eyes in favor of turning the next page, gently brushing her thumb over the green sticky note. The name reading David King.

Name: David King  
Age: 25  
Nationality: English  
Abilities: Super Strength and High Pain Tolerance  
— 3 Attached Pictures —  
*Two men in a cage fight scene. One man laying on the ground crying, the second man standing above him victoriously. Grinning despite the major wounds across his body*  
*The same man standing in a bar, knocked out people surrounding him, and the picture shows the man drunkenly crush the other man's wrist with his pinky and thumb*  
*A newspaper with a section stating the man's disappearance after the bar fight. After he killed four people while drunk*

Nea frowned, her reason for her hating him laying right in front of her. He was a drunk. He didn't think, he just acted out of rage. His drunken nature reminded her so horribly of herself back when she'd first started trialing the hero life.

Especially as one of her first missions that involved the legion. The stress of preparing for it had driven her to drink a week before, and her barriers had cracked.

It only took a few drinks from their leader Frank. And she spilled her secrets and motivations to their group. She should have died that night.

Rapidly blinking, she scooped the discarded pages and shuffled them back into the folder before setting it off to the side. Pulling her beanie over her face she kicked up her feet and settled into a dreamless nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually am starting to dislike this idea lol. But i’m gonna try this shit anyways.  
> Also that chapter was terrible!
> 
> Next up — Meg and David (& someone else ;)
> 
> I hope to bring the other killers into this as well. Got plans for a few of the other killers beside legion for sure!
> 
> Other survivors will/should also appear. Suggestions for abilities would be pretty neat! (Unless i’ve already got ideas for a specific character.)


	3. Patient Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we get to meet "the boy" who was mentioned by The Legion.  
> Also getting to meet a few of The Entity's 'servants'.  
> Also lookie at who I threw in with him. You'll be seeing them in the story too.
> 
> A bit short but I do hope to update more frequently now.

Coming back into consciousness was never a good thing in his current situation, it either meant he'd go right back to sleep for however long they needed him to be, or the more awakening tests. He shuddered under a thin white shirt, would've wrapped his arms around his frail body if they were not currently bound to his sides. It was so cold.

"Rise and shine my boy" The doctor sang, staring down at him with an electric eye that had definitely not been there the last time he was awake. In his hands was an empty syringe and the other had a white-knuckled grip around a cheap plastic clipboard.

"W-wha-?" It hurt to speak, and the teenager swallowed down a cry at the gloved hand that now covered his mouth. Wary of the knives lightly nicking his upper lip.

"Silence child, before you get yourself in trouble again" The knives were removed from his face, and the subject let out a shaky cry that he immediately regretted.

"Oh ho! Don't be afraid my dear boy" The doctor giggled, filling the empty syringe with a liquid he did not want near him.

"N-no!" He shouted, squirming in his restraints, barely hearing the frustrated sigh from the ugly-dressed man as he waved his gloveless hand under his nose, the smell so familiar as his eyes drooped.

"Take your time relearning the rules, or you'll be in much more pain when you awaken" The doctor warned, and the boy felt the dots and wires being placed all over his body as he finally let go. His whimpers fading into silence in mere seconds as the two men stared down at their uncompliant subject.

"I'll finish up in here, then go tend to the other subjects. Ensure he behaves himself Krueger" Herman said lightly, but the underlying threat was not unheard to the other male, and the other just shook his bladed fingers together playfully.

"He'll be better behaved than a trained bitch upon your return" Krueger smirked, Herman lightly set down the needle and thread he'd been using. Crossing the room in four long strides as he hauled the other man toward him by the sweater.

"You break him, and I'll break you" Herman snarled, mechanical eye crackling dangerously with electricity. Freddy weakly nodded and inaudibly sighed in relief as he was shoved away. Rubbing his arms and wincing at the electrical burns from the doctor's tight grip.

"One hour begins now, he'd better behave, and if not..." The doctor trailed off, looking through the small glass window at the top of the door.

Three figures passed their view, a short woman with red hair neatly pulled up in a bun, dressed in a crisp white nurses uniform. The male next to her standing up straight in his blue mechanic's jumpsuit and white mask. A dark-skinned woman slung over his shoulder, mouth set in a tight line as her dark eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"If he doesn't listen. Myers is more than capable of making Mister Smith comply. Just look at Miss Morel" Herman giggled cruelly as the trio passed, and Freddy swallowed fearfully, knowing fully well that Myers devotion to The Entity would have him gladly slit his throat if he disappointed it.

"That won't be necessary Herman, he'll play nice" Freddy let the dark smile return to his face as Herman hurried to catch up with the other two servants of The Entity.

The burnt man laughed cruelly as he took a seat beside the bed.

"Ready or not. Here I come..."


	4. Ace’s Unofficial Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace introduces Nea to David King.  
> Their introduction goes rather well.

Ace was a very lucky man in the current moment. Upon the plane landing, he had wandered over to wake up Nea, completely forgetting that her body parts always seemed to be awake before her brain.

He let out a hoarse yell as a hand tightened around his throat as his hand landed on her shoulder, her grey beanie falling off her face as she shoved his body back into the opposite chair. Knees resting on either side of his own, and if the circumstances were different he would've been glad that such a pretty woman sat near him like this. But seeing as she was living on minimal sleep and had a hell of a week, he was very surprised when she seemed to awaken fully as she let go of his neck, he gingerly rubbed his throat and winced.

"I'm surprised you were stupid enough to touch me while asleep in the first place" Nea commented, rummaging around in the plane's minifridge before tossing an icepack over her shoulder, he caught it clumsily, glad her back was turned as she unzipped her duffle bag. Checking the barrels of each gun before rezipping the bag.

"Why would I pass the opportunity to be your first sight on such a lovely-" Ace quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time before putting it away, "Morning?" He finished, eyeing the dark sky outside the window with thinly veiled annoyance.

"Make sure your body doesn't end up in front of me tomorrow morning" Nea warned, and he waved her off with a small smirk as he tossed back the last of his drink, eyeing the empty glass sadly.

Nea eyed him disapprovingly, leading him to stick out his tongue at her childishly as she flipped him off, Nea bending down to retrieve her beanie from its position on the floor, and Ace sliding down his sunglasses despite the darkness outside.

"Didn't realize it'd be this dark this early, let's hope David will still show up" Nea rolled her eyes as she stepped off the plane, turning to Ace as he also exited.

"How exactly does a guy like you know a guy like David King?" She questioned as the cold wind hit her full force, prompting her into pulling up the hood of her jacket.

"I knew his father through college, didn't know he had a son until I went up to visit 10 years later" He grinned, although there was a hint of pain in his gaze and Nea decided whoever caused a man like Visconti pain would feel her blade.

"Were you close? With his father?" She asked, coming to a pause as they both took a seat on the bench outside.

"He was my best friend, we did everything together in college, well we had, up until he met the most beautiful woman" There was a small amount of bitterness in his tone and although Nea had her suspicions, she decided now was not the time to ask anymore.

Both adults looked over as the sliding doors were pulled open with a squeal, they both stood as someone stepped out from behind the door, and there he was. David King.

As the man approached, Nea suddenly felt tiny next to him. He was so much larger than his file made him seem, face and knuckles all bruised and slightly torn clothing.

"Oi 'ey there old man" David greeted Ace, pulling the older man into a hug that nearly had Nea worrying for the smaller man's safety.

David seemed to know her thoughts, "I can be gentle ya know? I know my limits" He assured her, before grabbing her hand and giving her a rather rough handshake, but she could see he was holding himself back as he stepped away from her. But that didn't stop her from flexing her sore fingers, wincing just a small amount.

"Well David, I'm glad you still decided to show up despite the rather lovely weather this morning" David merely groaned in agreement.

"This weather's a real fuckin' piece of shit, also I haven't been sleeping much anyways lately, so thought why tha hell not?" That did explain the bags under the man's eyes, although those could've been easily mistaken as black eyes.

"You're not the only one missing their sleep here" Nea yawned right as Ace yawned a few seconds after.

"Aw, is grandpa Ace tired? Baby kitten needs her nap?" David laughed loudly at the flashes of indignation from both of them, barely dodging the shoe that sailed past his head as Nea was in the middle of untying the other one.

"Calm down baby kitten, I'm sorry" He chuckled, and Nea bristled with annoyance.

"You're not sorry, Godzilla" She snarled, and then she let out a startled laugh at how childish she was acting. Ace was still staring at himself through his phone camera, letting out little cries as he spotted all the grey hairs. ("You children cause me so much stress!" He dramatically cried).

Nea and David both laughed at Ace's typical nature. And Ace grumbled about respecting their elders which did nothing to cease their mirth.

"Alright, children, playdates over we need to go to the hotel to get some shuteye and locate Meghan tomorrow" They all lost their grins at that, and as they all piled into David's expensive sports car, Nea could've sworn she saw a flash of blonde from the airport roof. As fast as she'd seen it, the figure was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think I'll be posting shorter chapters but more often. Plan to write a few more same length ones tonight so they'll be coming soon!


	5. Detective Strode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She works with one of the finest detectives. But she'll be damned to ask for anyone's help.  
> This is her responsibility, and he will pay.

Everything felt numb as she sat at her desk, staring at the bronze plaque with Detective Strode etched into it.

The past few hours blurred by incoherently and she struggled to piece it all together, head supported by quivering hands as the adrenaline seeped from her system, leaving behind an exhausted and moderately traumatized young woman. Which if she was unlucky could shatter the bars that kept the memories at bay.

Her breathing hitched as her neatly trimmed nails dug deep into her palms.

The Puppet laughed. The hidden blade gently caressing the exposed part of her throat. The walls were closing. People were screaming for help. Everyone got out.

He stared her down. Kitchen knife poised to strike. Hiding was pointless. So much blood everywhere. She got away. The rest were dead.

A tentative knock on the wooden door brought herself out of her thoughts, she barely had the time to wipe her eyes and settle her face into a more unreadable expression.

She relaxed softly as it was only her partner in the force, David Tapp. In his hand were her car keys, which she dimly remembered having thrown somewhere in frustration when she'd realized her battery had died.

He must've had a shower at some point, the blood was all gone on where she knew it had been. She herself was another story. The blonde grimaced.

"I was able to get your battery replaced for you, you're good to go Laurie" He gave her a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Her returning smile was probably the same.

"You didn't have to, thank you regardless" She sighed, walking towards the man who was a father figure for her, and before she realized what she was doing, threw her arms around his body as she cried.

"I'm so glad we finally caught the sick fuck, no more games" She sniffed, but her grin was a satisfied one. They finally ended the Jigsaw madness.

"You did good kid, I'm so proud of you Laurie" He cupped the back of her head and kissed her forehead, before pulling away with a grimace.

"You need to have a shower, you reek" He teased, plugging his nose and gagging in disgust. The blonde rolled her blue eyes before sighing.

"I guess this is your way of saying go home?" She asked, his gaze would've been funny if the last few hours hadn't just happened.

"Take a day or two kid, you need it," He said sternly, Laurie would've argued but from past experience, he always found ways to send her back home. And to be frank, she was exhausted.

"You need a break too" She reminded him after taking back her keys, giving him a warning look.

He shook his head, "Enjoy your day off tomorrow" Before walking her out of the station, giving her a warm hug before reminding her to get home safely.

The ride back to her apartment was silent, she was glad for the fact it was nearly 3 am and nobody was standing around to see her stumble through her door, covered in blood and torn clothes. The following shower was like heaven and she was reluctant to exit after at least half an hour trying to get clean.

Standing in front of her mirror, she swallowed at the various marks, both recent and old staring back at her.

She barely stayed in bed for five minutes before deciding sleep wouldn't be possible tonight. She grabbed her darkest shirt and black leggings and boots. Snatched the keys off the couch and drove down to the airport that was nearly next to her apartment complex, just for some paranoia relief. She set up a few items up on the rooftop and merely observed the desolate runway, to remind herself there was nothing out there.

At roughly 4.30 am she saw a small plane land on the runway. She leaned forward to watch, as a young woman with short brown hair stepped off the plane first, pulling an emerald green hood over her head as she no doubts felt the biting cold hit her. The second and last person to leave the plane was an older man, his dark brown lightly greying in places as they sat on the bench below her hiding spot. Their conversation wasn't audible but Laurie didn't care to invade their privacy any further anyways. The blonde watched in interest as another much larger man approached the two. She nearly gasped in shock who she recognized.

He was David King. And he was also wanted for the murder of four men.


	6. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gave her a name. Maybe she is 003. Or maybe she is Claudette.
> 
> They gave him a name. He isn’t 005. His name is Quentin.
> 
> 002 is dead, 001 serves the entity and 004 is a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of warning for this chapter!
> 
> There are a few small bits of torture including (The Plague’s corrupt purge modified) If vomit, or mentioning character sickness affects you maybe skip that bit. Nothing is super detailed but read if you wish.

PAST

Claudette was dragged in four hours after the suicide of subject 002.

She awoke tied to a bed, in a plain white room with the number 003 tattooed into her wrist, there was a much taller young woman tied to her own bed, their beds facing each other, and it made it easy to see her, her skin was a pale cream that bordered translucent, with greasy red hair that fell past her shoulders. Blank eyes bore into her own as the ghostly shell of a woman flipped her wrist, showing Claudette that she was the first. Claudette couldn't help but start crying.

"Subject two had lived in your spot" She had rasped, voice hoarse and rapidly fading at the end as she harshly wheezed for air. Once the woman caught her breath, she pushed herself up as far as she was physically able to.

"Don't resist, it only hurts you more" She broke off into more harsh coughs, "You will be one of them soon, I will too, Listen to our caregiver and you'll be free" The woman promised her, The dark-skinned woman just cried harder, trying to smudge the ink or even remove it from her wrist. Claudette's sobs turned to panicked screams.

"Let us go! Please let me go!" She cried, scratching that spot on her wrist, with neatly trimmed nails that left nothing except red marks on her skin.

"Stop it three! You'll get in trouble" The other woman hushed her, pale eyes darting around the room in terror.

"My name's Claudette Morel, not three! My name's Claudette!" She repeated desperately, voice steadily rising despite the pale woman's pleas. She didn't notice the hush that had fallen over the room until she followed One's petrified gaze to the doorway.

"Lying is a sin, Three" An impossibly tall woman tutted from the doorway, golden blonde hair hidden behind a large ornate headdress. Claudette then noticed the boils and the stench of sickness that radiated off the woman. She was disgusting.

"One has been here longer than you, it would be wise to listen when she informs you what is acceptable before someone else does," The plague woman said, crossing the room as she ran a golden claw down her cheek.

"Unfortunately you already broke a rule, your name is Three" And Claudette screamed as red bloody vomit ate away at her skin like an acid. She writhed under her iron grasp grip and sobbed loudly as the vile woman stepped away at last.

"See to it that your behavior improves, have a good rest, One and Three" At last, she stepped out of the room, leaving behind a broken body and a breaking one.

PRESENT

Three jolted out of her sleep as an inhuman screech tore through the air, her eyes barely opening fully as her caregiver appears suddenly by her bedside.

Dark red falls across the woman's face as she fatigues, and Three's eyes lower to her caregiver's exposed wrist, already craving the day where she will serve The Entity like One is doing now. One now goes by another name, Three gets punished for the first few times she calls out for One after she transitions.

The Nurse gives her a cold stare, snatching Three's wrist before writing down a few things, then performs their usual tests.

"Three, make something grow" The Nurse all but demands, Three knows the punishment for denying so she presses a palm against the dirt.

The veins on her hands pulsate and turn green, Three grunts as the roots begin to fill the pot, and when there is no more room, they grow all the way down the edges of the pot and she also grows a small patch of poison ivy, if only to impress her caregiver. Maybe she will finally serve The Entity if she is impressed.

"You've gotten stronger Three" The Nurse rasps, and Three deflates when it's still the usual wheezy and careless tone her caregiver speaks to her in.

"Now we're moving Five into your room tomorrow, he already knows the rules" Three has to fight back a flinch when she thinks of the subject made after her.

Four had been taken from her village, in wild desperation to be with her ancestors and be free, the woman had cannibalized herself, amazingly she had survived. But Three was forbidden to see her.

"Nurse, what does Five do?" She prayed her tone was respectful and was relieved when The Nurse didn't raise a hand to her.

"Five is similar to The Nightmare, Unlike The Nightmare, Five warps dreams not nightmares, and can travel spiritually" Three nodded, she was happy to finally have another subject to share her space with. She would help him.

Before either of them could do anything else, the whole facility was plunged into darkness with the exception of the backup lights.

"What the hell-?" The Nurse exclaimed, turning to ensure Three was still restrained before she blinked from the room with a deafening screech.

Three hadn't noticed that all the doors had been forcibly opened, but everybody else did as they scrambled to find the intruders.

"Hey girl, come on, hurry" A masculine voice encouraged, Three frowned at him. He didn't look like any of the other caregivers.

"Are you one of the caregivers?" She asked him softly, trying to avoid punishment but ask a question.

"What? No!" He exclaimed loudly, and without permission, he had used something sharp that cut away the ropes binding her to her bed.

"Only caregiver can take us outside," She said stubbornly, fearful of what would happen to her and this new person if they were caught.

He gave an annoyed sigh and she was worried that she would be punished, but then he surprised and confused her both at once.

"Your caregiver is waiting outside yeah?" He told her, she gave him a suspicious glance, The Nurse was patrolling the hallways that were for certain. The Nurse rarely took the outside shift.

Reluctantly she placed hand in his warm one as he leads her from her room. Many times he would tell her to stop moving and be quiet whenever they passed the other caregivers. Three wondered if this was a stealth activity and it excited her to think she might get to serve a The Entity too. So she went along with his words.

He pushes open the outside door and she sees two other people positioned nearly in the dark. Of are a tan skin woman with wide hips and red lips. Three knows that it's called lipstick. The second person has skin like hers and hair that is questionably styled.

Then the door opens again behind them and another male, wearing a tie and biting his nails raw is carrying out another boy, he's asleep and Three vaguely wonders if this is Five.

The tie man takes them all to a truck, and he tells her hurriedly to get in. It's only when they're fairly far away that thinks of a question.

"Are we going to another facility?" She asks the woman sitting beside her. The woman looks stricken at her question.

"No more facilities," She says in a heavily accented voice, Three thinks she likes it. Three tilts her head in question.

"Your name's Claudette. You're free now Claudette" And that's when she remembers everything. She passes out in the backseat of the strangers who saved her and this other boy. They saved them.

She's free.


	7. The accidental summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now’s the chapter in which Nea, Ace, David, Laurie, Meg and a new face finally meet up.
> 
> And if anyone thought that Number 004 was The Hag. You were right ;)

PAST

Blood coats the walls in thick layers, grimy and greasy chains barely holding the mutilated creature, as it writhes and wails into the darkness. Blackened fleshy claws take furious swings forwards, snarling and drooling all over itself as it stares it's captor down, licking its destroyed lips hungrily. Chewing on the insides of its mouth as it watched.

The other figure, a woman, flinches with every wailing scream, every snake-like hiss, her dark bony hand clenching tightly against the ratty green fabric protecting her body. Her other hand dirtied from her desperate scrawling, strange triangular protection rituals, into the gooey texture of the basement ground.

"Y-you're not hurting anyone, Hag" She trembles, staring with mixed terror and awe, kneeling mere meters from a near carbon copy of herself, what should have been the one figure.

"Oh I will fucking watch me, Lisa, I'll eventually tear through these chains, kill you and then feast" The Hag impossibly began drooling harder, dark eyes that promised death.

"Those symbols won't hold me forever, soon there will be no more space to draw, neither of us can leave, The Entity will come for us soon," Lisa paused her drawings, sunken eyes welling with tears as she nodded solemnly.

"No One Escapes Death" Lisa mumbled, remembering the call of The Entity as it prepared to keep her alive. The whispers of The Nurse as she repeatedly muttered that phrase.

"Once we're free, we'll be bound together again Lisa" The Hag smiles nastily, showing off the gore clinging to her jaws. Lisa finally let herself cry for the inevitable, shakily finishing off the final line on her rune.

PRESENT

Trying to step in the spaces between layers of discarded clothing proved more difficult than Meg had thought. Shirts, pants, shoes and other items of clothing leading a direct path to his room. If her information weren't so important, she would see this clothing trail and decide to come back later. But this couldn't wait.

An annoyed sigh left her, upon hearing the muffled feminine moan from behind his bedroom door. If she interrupted now, she would get in trouble, but it would also be worth to see both of their embarrassment. Maybe.

Finally freeing her trainers from a pair of underwear, she raised her knuckles to the wooden door and began to pound in quick motions, unyielding even as she heard the annoyed shouts and curses from within.

The door swung open and she smirked at the disgruntled expression on her partners face, there was a prominent red lipstick stain on his neck and he was messily clothed in the suit he had worn earlier.

"You'd better have a good reason for interrupting me Meg" He warned her, her smirk melted into something more professional. Letting out a cough as she continued.

" There are three unknowns in the city, they're looking for me" Ash's annoyed glare faded to worry. A look she rarely got the honor of seeing. It was a fair bit flattering, coming from him.

"Damn it kid, any motive?" She shook her head, blowing away the strands of red that fell across her face.

"A bartender friend called me just now, they overhead them speak my name, it didn't sound like a capture or interrogation, just to talk" Chewing on her lower lip as she waited to gauge his reaction, after a minute he turned his back to her, raising his voice in order to be heard over the music playing.

"Marissa, baby you need to leave now, get out" He ordered, clapping his hands together impatiently for impact. An almost inaudible huff sounded as did the rustling of sheets, and then a busty blonde woman stalked from his room.

The blonde shot Meg a smoldering glare and the ginger couldn't help smirking.

"Go on, Marissa" She taunted, smiling even wider when the blonde flipped her off, disappearing around the corner and they both waited until the door slammed shut before moving into the kitchen.

"I think we need to look into this further, they could be dangerous" He muttered, fiddling with the engraved ring on his finger absentmindedly.

"You think so?" At this he nodded, standing up so abruptly that she flinched, the outline of her body shimmering red before it faded away.

"Sorry kid was just grabbing this" He held up the stump of his wrist, the other hand attaching his prosthetic on.

"Wait wait, we're going now? Ash?" She questioned, hastily tying up her trainers and tying her hair back. Nearly stumbling from the speed she used to catch up to the older man.

"Of course we are..." He looked her up and down before shaking his head.

"Get dolled up Meg, we're revisiting that bar"

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Out of breath, Laurie swiftly looked in a nearby cars mirror to ensure her makeup was still tidy, satisfied that she wouldn't stand out in the bar she entered.

Instantly the blonde was was greeted with several catcalls, jeers and invitations, all of which she ignored.

After a few moments of looking around, she found the trio that she had been following for the duration of her day off.

She approached the group as they spoke, resting her hand on David's taut shoulder as she leaned in.

"Hey handsome, wanna dance?" She batted her lashes and bit her lip, thankfully he agreed and in no time the duo was swaying and twirling to the music, it was difficult to remember why she was here in such an intimate space. But she knew she needed to somehow bring him to the station.

A few minutes passed, her hands fiddling with his blue suit tie, his hands tangled in her waves.

"Wanna go home with me?" She asked, trying to be inconspicuous, and she sighed when he shook his head, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry lassie, got plans with Nea and Ace" Laurie stored away their names for later.

"You sure?-" They were both cut off at the sound of a loud shout.

The mass of people had formed a circle around a group standing in the middle, David swore when he noticed Nea and Ace standing opposite a pretty redhead woman and a much taller male wearing a prosthetic hand.

"Shite, Meghan?" David questioned, shoving past everyone hastily to stand beside his group, the woman in question seemed to shimmer, eyes darting around the bar fearfully as she stepped behind the man.

"What do you want from her?" The prosthetic man snarled, pinning Ace to the wall in one quick movement.

"Leave it Ash" Meg snapped, eyeing the crowd nervously.

"Yeah, leave it Ash" Nea growled.

The detective pushed past everyone watching, intent on preventing a fight and to bring King into custody.

She was unexpectedly shoved past violently, a scrawny teenager trying to push out of the crowd as he had a small ornate book in his hands.

"Fuck! Get back here with that! It's dangerous!" Ash shouted, letting go of Ace as he hauled the boy close by the arm, it was too late as the boy uttered the final word from the paragraph.

The teenager's eyes were white and once he finished the final word he suddenly slumped forward, unconscious.

David gently lifted the boy into his arms and Laurie was interrupted once more in her move to arrest him.

From its place on the floor, the book began to spurt blood, the crimson liquid bleeding into the pages as a blackened claw breached the surface of the pages.

The tips of its claws reached toward the ground, carving a slanted triangle into the wooden flooring.

With a disgusted yell, Nea kicked the book and it slid into the crowd who all screamed and began to bowl each-other over trying to exit the building.

The claw extended into an arm, and the top of what looked like a scab, fleshless head appeared.

Laurie pulled out her handgun, flicked the safety off and shot into the emerging face.

The detective noticed that their odd group including the unconscious teen were surrounding the book.

When the scent of metal burning filled her nostrils, she turned to her right to see Ash's prosthetic hand melt away and then reforming into a chainsaw.

Nea had also pulled out a gun of her own, hastily passing a large kitchen knife into an unarmed Ace's hands. A kitchen knife that brought back horrific memories for Laurie but she pushed them back.

David stood with his fists raised, the idiot. He stood slightly in front of his friends, teeth bared.

Meg's outline began to blur red, and whenever Laurie blinked she was always in another place, but her movement was silent.

Ash stood directly above the book, chainsaw hand raised above the creatures head and with a yell he drove it into its skull.

It screamed loudly and fully dragged itself out of the book, teeth bared with gore dripping down its chin, black eyes passing over their group and with a hiss it launched on top of Ash.

The man yelled as the humanoid creature sunk its teeth into his shoulder, a punch in its shoulder blades courtesy of David causing it to lurch forward in shock, grip loosening enough for Ash to kick it to his side. Meg blurred on Ash's other side, hauling him up and speeding around The Hag to distract her temporarily.

"How do we kill it?" Nea shouted, stepping back at The Hag's fierce wail.

"It's not a deadite, so that's good news" Ash retorted, frowning in annoyance upon seeing everyone's confused faces.

"Undead annoying fucks," He said simply, Laurie looked disbelievingly toward the creature. It certainly looks undead.

"Ah!" Meg cried out, her body crashing in a wall as The Hag pounced onto her, slamming a claw into the redhead's side. She screamed in pain as the creature licked her blood from its claws.

"Delicious food at last, so finally free!" The Hag snarled, then let out a surprised hiss as it was tackled by Nea.

David immediately rushed over to help keep it down, and with hesitation and slight fear, Laurie also jumped atop it, together the three of them battled to keep it on the ground and immobile. Dodging teeth and claws both.

"The symbol it drew!" Ace shouted, flapping a hand wildly toward the scratched rune carved into the wood.

"What if we destroyed it?" He asked, and everyone flinched back, covering their ears at the earsplitting roar from below.

"Nea!" Ace yelled, and the women bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when a well-aimed swipe shredded the tip of her ear.

"Move it!" Ash warned loudly, David pulled Nea away from The Hag. Meg blurred and then suddenly Laurie was sitting with her back against the wall away from it.

The roar of the chainsaw got deafeningly loud as the blades ripped into its torso.

"Burn the rune! Fucking burn it!" Ash yelled. Ace held up an engraved lighter, and Laurie scrambled over the counter, frantic hands sending empty bottles crashing onto the ground.

"Throw the lighter once it's drenched!" Laurie screamed, then tipped the contents of the bottle onto the floor covering the mark. She nodded to Ace, then jumped back as the center of their circle exploded into flames.

The Hag cried out as it's body seemed to melt into the ground, the scent of burning flesh and mud causing instant gagging sounds to erupt from all the bars current occupants.

Moments passed as the unlikely group stared at the burning flames. All was silent. And then David started to laugh madly.

"Bloody hell mates, that was insane!" He laughed, eyes crinkling in glee.

"I can't believe it" Meg giggled, hand pressing her jacket to her wounded side. No doubt that once the adrenaline faded it would be very painful.

"We need to have a serious discussion about a few things, that book and David Kings accounts of murder," Laurie said seriously, all eyes turned from the fire to David.

"Let's go someplace else then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to say that this chapter got deleted twice. So I got a bit lazy writing it for the third time but I do hope it’s still alright :)
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments. And also I know I said i’d write more chapters more often, but life happened :(


	8. Beliefs of the Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After David being proven innocent and Ash’s departure, the ragtag group are informed of The Legion, as well as another, much more serious threat on the horizon...

Ash was prevented from leaving Detective Strode’s apartment, by feminine fingers curling around his wrist hesitatingly, turning his head to the side he saw Meg staring up at him, ocean blue eyes wide and watering lightly.

“I know you’re going to leave after this, please, let me go with you” She whispered pleadingly, he turned his body fully to face his protege, placing his hand on the young woman’s shoulders in a reassuring manner.

“I can’t let you, I made a promise to my family, you’re too young, too innocent to see the things we’ll be dealing with” The redhead angrily shook her head, swiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

“I’m not a kid, I can handle it!” She yelled, voice rapidly rising in volume as her anger bled into desperation, “I just don’t know how to be a hero like them,” She pointed in the direction of the living room where everyone had gathered, Ash shook his head, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“ Well I sure as hell aren’t a hero-” Before she could protest he waved a hand dismissively, “Stopping the deadite invasion was because I had to, because it was my mess, It doesn’t make me a hero” Meg shook her head, the anger in her gaze fading away to soft admiration and sadness.

“You’re a hero to me, are you sure I can’t go with you?” Laughing softly, Ash shook his head and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

“I’m positive, just like I’m positive this group will be lucky to have you, kick Legion ass for me yeah?” Once again Meg wiped her eyes, but nodded her head rapidly, “I will, and don’t you dare forget about me, please” His gaze softened, pulling the runner into his embrace and they sat like that for a brief minute before he pulled away. 

“I swear, now I really need to leave now... Goodbye Meg” He have her a nod and threw open the wooden door, letting the darkness seep into the apartment, “See you around Ash” She smiled shakily, giving a small wave as he smiled, shutting the door with a loud bang.

Meg shut her eyes tightly, mentally willing herself to not cry, flinching away and body blurring as a tentative hand fell upon her shoulder, frightened ocean eyes met steely blue, Laurie gave the younger woman a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

“We need to talk to you,” The detective said softly, and Meg muttered a even softer ‘sure’ before following the blonde back into the living area of the apartment, to where the other three were gathered.

“We can trust Ash and his group to take care of that book, and now that King’s incident has been proven accidental, we can move onto this group you’ve been tracking” Laurie spoke first, aiming that last part toward Nea, the brunette nodded with a smirk.

“They call themselves The Legion, it consists of four members, each skilled in close combat and weaponry, Frank’s the leader,” Nea paused to lightly set a picture of a heavily tattooed man wearing a smiling mask and standing above a hostage.

“His girlfriend Julie,” Standing next to Frank was a brunette woman, knife pressed against the hostages throat threateningly.

“Franks closest friend Joey,” A dark skinned male with muscle, frozen still by the picture in the middle of passing a whip to a much shorter pink haired woman.  
“And finally Susie, Julie’s cousin.”

Their ragtag group all fell silent, the faint classical music fading into the background as they all became lost in thought.

“What do tha bastards want?” David finally asked, Nea rifled through her bag before throwing down a paper thin folder onto the wooden table.

“Dream-walker Quentin Smith, The Legion believe firmly that if this boy is sacrificed, that a being referred to as The Entity will have free passage to Earth, destroying everything that we know and love” Meg had turned pale, Ace continued to empty the bottle, David frowned, Laurie and Nea both looked determined.

“Entitus, the destroyer of worlds?” Meg’s voice trembled along with her hands, as she unfolded a pice of paper from her jacket pocket, passing the page to a suddenly alarmed Nea.

“Ash and I were handed this page by a gypsy, back when he was training me in India, she warned us of the end, she claimed one day the world would confront The Entitus and we wouldn’t be ready for it” There was a sharp inhale from someone in the room, and Laurie and David had both leaned over Nea’s shoulder to read along with her, as she silently mouthed the words.

In the centre of the page, was a charcoal sketch of black spider claws emerging from a cloud of smoke, the city below it in ruin.

“I’m not drunk enough for this, I’ll be right back,” Ace stammered, stumbling out of the room under the alcohols influence, empty glasses in hand.

David swore his eyes caught the sketch, a wave of unease rising throughout his body as he also excused himself, hurrying to catch up with Ace in the kitchen.

Laurie had pulled out her laptop, the rapid clicking of the keys filling the silence, hurriedly opening several tabs as information on the Entity and Legion appeared on screen.

Nea was still scanning the page, flipping it around, upside down and around to try find every single detail she could find.

Meg was in the middle of a mental breakdown, biting her lips hard enough to draw blood and silently wishing that Ash had decided to stay.

They were all interrupted by the quick, sharp knocks against the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the lack of updates! I’ve been dealing with mental health issues and lack of motivation, but I finally updated! :)
> 
> A tad unsure when the next chapter will be out, for all I know I could end up posting another one right after this one, or maybe not for ages :(
> 
> Thoughts on the story so far? Any ideas I will try to incorporate :)
> 
> I hope this has been enjoyable so far and I hope to continue writing this :)


	9. Disciples of the Entity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the group are attacked by the disciples of the Entity. 
> 
> “As the door was pushed open, three other figures stepped in front of their wounded companion, an impossibly tall woman adorned in gold with a stench emitting from the body, a icy blue ethereal woman holding a katana, and the last being...”

As three sharps knocks sounded against the wooden door, Laurie hastily set her laptop onto the side table, Nea had quickly folded the page, and the two women had sleek black pistols in hand within seconds.

Meg stumbled to her feet right as Ace stumbled in from the kitchen, David right behind him with a wary look crossing his face.

Laurie nodded, as Nea positioned herself behind the door, and the blonde unlatched the lock and threw open the door, gun aiming directly into the greasy face paint of a clown, the detectives eyes widened but before she could pull the trigger, a bottle collided with the side of her head, purple gas filling the area as the clowns laughter filled the hallway.

The detective stumbled backwards in shock, coughing for air as she fell down, The Clown was barely through the door when Nea kicked the door right in his face, more laughter erupted from his chest as he threw the door back to Nea, who managed to roll out of the way, falling into a graceful crouch, the spy shot directly into The Clowns shoulder.

As the door was pushed open, three other figures stepped in front of their wounded companion, an impossibly tall woman adorned in gold with a stench emitting from the body, a icy blue ethereal woman holding a katana, and the last being...

Laurie abruptly leapt to her feet, moving swiftly around the other three figures as she landed a kick with a rage fuelled shout, as she shoved Myers down the hall, grabbing a long wooden splinter from the ruined door as they disappeared from view.

The other three figures ignored the fight happening behind them, stepping into the apartment without hesitation.

Spirit had disappeared from view, and David rushed forward toward the Clown, dodging a bottle and landing a punch into the face paint cheek that sent the Clown staggering backward with another laugh.

The plague earned her name as she stepped forward with her censor, muttering in Babylonian before she violently lurched forward, throwing vomit into both Meg and David's faces.

Meg let out a disgusted cry as she slipped on a pool of vomit, landing on her back and rolling out of the way of the censor slamming into the ground.

David shouted out, a bottle have being thrown at his chest as he coughed and stumbled in disorientation, Nea stepped in and took the next bottle to the cheek, she coughed loudly and stumbled into the bookshelf, and then thrashed in the grip as she was caught off guard by the reappearance of the Spirit.

The clown lunged with incredible speed, his white gloved hand tightening around David's throat as the scrapper threw punches that would've broken the bones of a normal human, the clown wheezed in pain  as a well aimed punch hit against his throat, releasing David as he stumbled backwards.

Nea was locked in combat with the spirit, black billowing hair as the beings mouth opened with a screech as she lunged forward, katana slashing Nea's leg as she was unable to dodge in time, the brunette looked around before rolling out of the way of another swipe, grabbing her gun as she used the weapon to block another hit.

Laurie had already been stabbed in the arm, but she persistently kept fighting the man who had ruined her life, using the wooden splinter to hit the knife out of Myers grasp, the knife clattering against the floor, and they both stared each other, ragged breathing and rage filled eyes connecting.

Ace tried to assist where he could, but having no powers to directly hurt the killers, and no weapon, all he could do was the subtle manipulations of luck, such as a moment in particular where for one agonising second he was certain the Plague was about to finish off Meg, but a stroke of luck caused the vile woman to slip on her own vomit.

And another moment where the Clowns bottle was accidentally hurled too far, as the glass smashed against the Spirits face as she howled in rage.

David ran past Nea, the Clown in hot pursuit of him, and the scrapper turned to ensure no one innocent was in his path, before throwing down the entire bookshelf on top of the Clown, knocking him out cold.

Meg scurried away from the Plague as she got back to her feet, blurring into her superspeed as she ran around the room, throwing open what turned to be the bathroom door, and with a stroke of mischievousness, picked up the Plague and carefully wrapping her up in the shower curtain before externally locking the door.

She then ran over to where the Spirit was locked in a badass pose with her katana slowly inching toward Nea's throat, Meg tossed the katana away from her, and then ran out into the hallway, gasping as she took in the scene as she accidentally went into real time.

Laurie was thrashing in Myers grip, being choked as her eyes rolled back in her head, lips turning blue as she tried to fight him  
off.

Pitch black eyes from behind the mask bore into her own, and she took a step back in fright, her whole body paralysed in fear.

"H...e...l...p-" Laurie manages to choke out, movements becoming sluggish as the locked eyes with the redhead, Myers was staring expectantly at her, waiting to see what she would do.

Help arrived in the form of Nea limping out into the hallway, David right behind her cracking his knuckles and Ace nervously following behind.

"Fuck ya you bastard!" David roared, throwing a fire extinguisher that collided with the white latex masked face, Myers grunted and Laurie slumped to the ground unconscious.

A punch to the neck courtesy of David was enough to make Myers fall to his knees, the masked villain stared coldly into each of their eyes, tilting his head to the side in a twisted sense of curiosity, and before anyone could react, stabbing Meg right where she had been slashed by the Hag, causing her to pass out from the pain.

Before Nea and David could retaliate, Myers was dragged away by the spidery claws of the Entity, and after a moment Nea rushes back into the destroyed apartment only to realise all of the Entity's servants had vanished as well, leaving nothing except small remains that they were ever here.

Such as a clump if hair that had been forcibly torn from the Spirits scalp, the shattered bottles and the face paint smeared across the floor tiles, the pools of vomit and a single golden ring, and outside was a scrap of a blue mechanics jumpsuit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu what’s this? Two chapters back to back? :D
> 
> I kind of suck at fight scenes so I basically just rewatched X-MEN movies for some kind of idea because they’re lit, anyways I apologise for any cringe :)
> 
> Next chapter should hopefully be up soon, the day following Quentin and Claudette’s rescue.


	10. The Sentinels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudette wakes up in the care of her rescuers, The Sentinels.
> 
> Some bonding between our calm-spirited shapeshifter and our chlorokinetic. 
> 
> (Chlorokinesis is plant manipulation just so y’all know)

 

Claudette wakes up slowly, floating aimlessly in a plane of darkness until beautiful yellow lights float in her peripheral view, and that's when she finally awakens.

 

The first thing she hears is the birds chirping outside, and feels the soft natural light warming her skin that comes in through an opened window, framed by billowing green curtains.

 

She looks around in wonder at the room she's in, it appears the walls are just logs, as well as the floor, everything is tidy like her room in the facility, but so much homely.

 

Dark brown eyes are drawn to the sound of a heavy wooden door creaking open, and she watches a tall man with shaggy dark hair, peer around the doorframe with a guarded expression twisting his features, when he notices her gaze he steps into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him, and that's when Claudette sees the small bird happily chirping away on his shoulder.

 

"You're awake," He says slowly, as if unsure of his own words, Claudette silently nods, not trusting herself either, lest this be nothing more than a simulation back at the facility.

 

They're both staring at each other, trying to discern the others thoughts, and Claudette looks away as a wave of embarrassment overcomes her, the man clears his throat once again bringing her attention to him.

 

"Would you like something to eat?" He inquires, walking forward slowly so that he's sitting right on the edge of the bed, absentmindedly scratching the bird under the beak as it chirps.

 

Claudette tears her eyes away from his hands, lightly blushing, "Y-yes please, sir" She whispered, studying the way the light falls across the wall next to her.

 

He inhales sharply at the formal name, shaking his head as he gives her a sympathetic look before standing up, "I'll be right back, feel free to look around" And then he leaves the room, the heavy wooden door closing with a thunk, leaving her only with the warmth against her skin, the sounds of nature outside, and the little bird he'd left by her side.

 

The bird in question tilts it head to the side, staring at her with beady black eyes as it gives a happy chirp, hopping over towards her and nuzzling her arm with its head, Claudette gave a soft laugh as she gave the feathered creature the affection it wanted, before slipping out of the bed, bare feet touching the wooden floor and she experimentally wriggled her toes, letting out another giggle.

 

She walked over to the window, drawing back the curtains even further as she basked in the warmth of the suns rays, inhaling deeply and letting out a relaxed sigh, eyes fluttering shut as she accepted her freedom.

 

The door creaked open, and she startled at the clunking of his boots against the floor, "It's just me, I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got something I would eat," He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, offering his shoulder to the bird who happily flew over to him, Claudette stared at the tray, her lips quirking in a small grin with all the vegetables and lack of meat, she nodded and he set down the tray on the dresser.

 

"You're safe here, Claudette" He promised right as she picked up the fork, dark brown eyes meeting forest green ones and she gave him a nod, "I know" She whispered, and he gave her a nod before exiting the room once more.

 

The food was just a simple salad with beans and a glass of water, but it was more than Claudette had ever gotten at the facility as the ravenously cleared the bowl, setting it back down on the table before curling back under the sheets as a wave of tiredness overcame her.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

When she woke up again, the warmth and sounds had disappeared, the stars outside flickering and she stared out at the night sky, stifling her yawn with her hand before stepping out the bed, noticing the oversized salmon button up shirt and blue jeans tossed on the chair next to the bed with a note.

 

We don't know what sizes you were, but you can borrow one of Dwight's shirts and a pair of Feng's jeans for now, there's a pair of boots in there too.

Come outside and join us by the campfire once you wake up.

\- Jake

 

Claudette bit her lip as she contemplated what she wanted to do, but her stomach growled in hunger and she let out a nervous laugh, hastily stripping down to her undergarments and changing into the comfortable outfit before opening the cabin door, shivering a bit as the cold hit her.

 

Finding the mentioned campfire was easy, the warm light flickering just beyond some trees, and her borrowed boots crushed dry leaves as she walked, finally arriving at the edge of the clearing where a group of people sat around the fire, warming themselves and laughing.

 

The sound of snapping leaves must have alerted them, because they all turned to face her as she arrived, and then the accented woman jumped up, brushing imaginary dirt off her white jeans before enveloping Claudette in a warm hug.

 

"Come and sit down, you must be starving!" Claudette was sat down and handed a plate of  rice and she tucked in hungrily.

 

As she was eating, she looked around and noticed the curvy woman sitting to her left, chatting away with a nervous looking man, to her right sat a dark skinned male wearing a beige trench coat, rolling his eyes at the asian woman sitting beside him, with a boy no older than seventeen resting his head against the woman’s shoulder as he napped.

 

Jake sat away from the others, sitting on the edge of the log she was sitting on, he stared out into the woods, running his fingers through the fur of a large brown dog laying on the grass in front of him.

 

He caught her gaze and gave her a minute smirk, lightly patting the empty space beside him, and she stood up and sat down next to him.

 

“Is this alright for you guys?” Jake asked her, jerking a thumb in the direction of the sleeping boy, Five. She did not know his real name.

 

“It’s perfect, thank you” She smiled at him, fiddling with the shirts hem nervously, she looked around to the group and then back to Jake, who was speaking to the dog in a language she did not understand, she waited until he was finished before lightly tapping his forearm.

 

”Could you tell me about the others? I know you’re name is Jake but I know nothing else?” She asked shyly, expecting a punishment for her disobedience, but nothing happened, she hadn’t realised her eyes had been squeezed shut until he was soothing her.

 

“Well you were right, I’m Jake and I can communicate with animals and shapeshifter into them,” Claudette’s eyes went wide with awe and amazement.

 

“That’s Jane, she’s a human journalist but she hangs out with us but she knows how to fight” He pointed at the accented woman, lightly warning her to not get on Jane’s bad side.

 

He then pointed out the trench coat guy.

“This is Adam, he’s our level headed guy and a master escape artist, without him we’d have gotten stuck in pretty terrible situations”

 

“That’s Dwight, he’s our leader and a mind reader, but don’t worry he doesn’t pry” And yeah, Claudette wasn’t too fond of having someone being able to read her mind.

 

“And well, that’s Feng, I won’t go into her story because it’s not mine to tell, but she was turned into a half-cyborg and she’s our hacker” Claudette winced at the thought, but decided to not say anything further.

 

“Oh and you already know about Quentin,” _Oh, that’s Five’s name_ , Claudette thought.

 

Jake was absentmindedly picking dirt from the dogs scraggly fur, the dog barking and proceeded to roll over mischievously, causing Claudette to unexpectedly laugh.

 

She could get used to this.


	11. Troubles in Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate gets sent to prison, Kate meets Danny and Bubba.  
> Shit happens, and Kate gets broken out of jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more swearing in this. And a few people get stabbed.  
> I called Ghostface 'Danny' I hope that's okay :>  
> Bubba has a little more 'Pretty Lady' influence in this.
> 
> Our Russian mum uses the word blyat a bit too lol.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

' _The transportation van has been on the road for what feels like hours now_ ', one of its occupants thought to herself, limbs bound to her seat and a metal mouthguard clamping her upper and lower jaws tightly together. Her blonde curls frizzing up from the dryness of the Texan air, or at least where the prisoner assumed they were still in, but she couldn't tell.

Her arrest surely wasn't legal, multiple laws had been in place for years to protect those with abilities, or ' _gifts'_ as her mother so kindly referred them as. Kate didn't fully believe whatever she had developed was a gift at all, but it was always good to think your best out of a bad situation. But god damn was it getting more and more difficult, when her body was bound, her mouth clamped, and on her way to a  _'healing'_ center, a much nicer way of saying prison or institute.

Even the guards themselves were afraid of her, she could tell by the way their fingers would curl protectively around their weapons, even if she so much as glanced their way, it stung to be feared by other people, but she didn't blame them. The things her voice did to people was dangerous, and no amount of positivity could change that.

 

"We're approaching the facility, the patient is secure" The passenger driver spoke into his radio, dark eyes flickering to meet her own through the rear mirror, she shuddered at the icy stare she got from him, eyes taking in the huge grey buildings approaching.

"State the nature of the patient's powers, so we can prepare," The unidentified voice asked, this time the passenger guard turned his body toward her own, a disgusted look twisting his face.

"No preparation needed, just don't let her open her mouth" He turned back around and Kate finally relaxed her tight grip on the leather chair, her eyes lowering to the ground as the voice affirmed the orders before cutting off as the metal gate slid open to the facility.

 

"Welcome to your new home, Denson" The driver piped up as the back doors slid open, multiple armed guards removing her restraints and leading her into the facility, passing the reception, cafeteria, courtyard, and bathing rooms, before reaching a looming corridor of bars and cells.

The head guard stopped their group in front of the second last cell, swiping his card as the door swung open with a metallic screech, and she was shoved into the cell, landing facefirst onto the carpeted ground as the door locking sounded behind her.

 

Kate quickly shot back to her feet, seeing two other occupants staring back at her curiously, both men and wearing the same dark grey jumpsuits as her.

"Don't tell me  _you're_ our new roomie, they said you were super dangerous, now I feel super let down" The first man pouted, looking genuinely disappointed that managed a bitter chuckle from behind her mouthguard, upon remembering that she couldn't open her mouth, she pointed to the guard on her face, rolling her eyes.

"Can't talk huh? Cat got your tongue? Hi I'm Danny" He giggled, Kate gave an uncomfortable laugh, cautiously looking to the other man who hasn't spoken at all, just stood there staring at her in confusion, Danny followed her stare and gave a bright laugh, pulling the much bulkier male into a side hug, almost clinging to the taller man like a sloth.

" _This_ beautiful man, Is Bubba, my  _bestest_ best friend" Danny beamed, leaning upward and standing right up onto his tiptoes to press a sloppy kiss to Bubba's cheek, the latter giving an amused gurgle before removing Danny from his body, stomping away from the two, plopping himself onto the ground before going back to his dolls.

 

"Well he only sometimes considers me a friend, but no matter no matter" Danny grinned, pulling her by the arm and gesturing her to sit on a bed, turning to face her. "Got a name blondie?" He asked her, pinching her cheeks affectionately as she shuffled further down as an uncomfortable silence settled between them.

"Right, I'm dumb, wait here for one hot sec," He told her, before jumping up, tripping on the tangled sheets and falling to the ground with a squeal of pain, waving at her as she laughed before standing back up, grabbing a pen and sheet of paper off the desk, and handing it to her as he sat back down beside her.

 

Remembering his previous question, she neatly wrote down _Kate_ at the top of the page, handing it back to him.

"Nice, Hi Kate" He shook her hand, placing his free hand to his mouth as he made his voice go higher, "Hi Danny, Lovely day isn't it?", then making his voice back to normal, "Yes, but not as lovely as  _youuu_ " He sang, making a heart with his hands, and then dramatically rolling off the bed as he lunged for the now open cell door.

"C'mon its lunchtime you need to sit with us, there's a great spot to watch the drama unfold, c'mon Kate, Bubba don't swallow that!" He gave an alarmed shout by the end, smacking the now beheaded doll from Bubba's grip as the brute wailed sadly, "Now now, there's some delicious soup waiting, it'll taste much nicer than plastic" Finally Bubba was coaxed to his feet, Danny grasping their uniform sleeves as he led them both out toward the cafeteria, kicking open the double doors and leading them right into the back corner, filling three trays before returning to their table, miraculously not spilling a thing.

 

Kate's  _thank you_ was muffled by the mouthguard, and as if on cue a guard came by to remove it, attaching a collar to her neck before walking away.

"Thank god" She rasped, shoveling her first bite into her mouth, grimacing at the taste.

The meal passed in relative peace, Danny had vanished to go and flirt with the chef, Bubba had pulled out the beheaded doll as soon as Danny had walked off, and Kate drumming her fingers rhythmically against the table, softly humming a tune under her breath, careful to not let the guards notice.

It was right at the end of lunch, where people were beginning to be ushered out of the cafeteria, that Kate heard a commotion from right in the center of the room.

 

A short brunette woman with red streaks was being held up by a giant of a man, the woman stabbing a long glass shard into the man's arm as he choked her, the force of the stab releasing her as she swore angrily, grabbing a chair and hurling it at him, the man grunted but smashed the chair against her head, sending the woman crashing to the ground as the surrounding crowd jeered and hooted in glee at the fight.

 

Kate could see Danny cheering, and she flinched as a dumbbell sailed past her head, hitting the man straight in the eye as he fell to the ground screaming, Kate turned her head to see a tall tan-skinned brunette woman casually turn back to her plate, a slight smirk on her face, Bubba had also noticed the other woman, gurgling at her happily and waving a hand, and the woman waved back before throwing her plate in the trash before leaving.

 

Danny returned from the commotion, beaming brightly as he wildly recounted the fight, and his unsuccessful endeavor to capture the heart of the chef, all the way back to their cell.

"Not to break your heart, but his meatloaf was pretty foul" Kate grimaced, Danny barely faltered in speech, "Dude, I  _love_ his meatloaf" He practically moaned at the thought, and Kate blushed slightly as she laughed, patting his shoulder as they reentered their cell, Bubba immediately pulling out a makeup set and wiping his painted face clear, and Danny shrugging out of his jumpsuit, snatching a stiff white pillow off the floor beside Bubba and crafting a nest on his bed.

 

Kate glanced between the two spare beds, trying to remember which one had belonged to Bubba, and Danny groaned.

"Pick a fucking bed Baby Lady, Bubby Hubby sleeps on the floor anyway, don't ask me why" And then he turned on his side, falling asleep almost instantly, as she hesitantly sat down on the bed furthest from the two, kicking off her boots before snuggling into the blankets, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent tears as she was struck by an overwhelming sense of loneliness as she finally drifted off to sleep, after such a long day.

 

* * *

 

Kate woke up and immediately noticed her two new friends absences, the door, however, was open and she could see the light pouring in from their small window, illuminating their small room that barely had enough space to fit their beds, a single desk, Bubba's doll pile, and a small pile of miscellaneous objects Danny had most likely confiscated, with a resigned sigh, kicking the sheets from her body, the blonde peered out into the courtyard to see if she could find her new friends, she didn't see either of them.

However, Kate recognized the same woman who had thrown the dumbells at that guy, she was sitting with her back against a tree, the much shorter red-streaked woman laying in her lap as the taller fiddled with her hair, sitting next to the courtyard entrance was the guy she had been fighting, face discoloured and a permanent snarl on his face as he glared at the women, two other men stood by him, a too-tall dark-skinned male half-hidden in the shadows, and a disfigured man hunched over as he too stared at the two women.

 

"What's so interesting?" Danny suddenly piped up, appearing so suddenly that Kate screamed with fright, turning around to swat the laughing man on the shoulder as he ducked out of her reach, "There must be some kind of hot naked guy out there for you to stare so," His voice dropped as he gave a dramatic pause, "Interested."

Kate couldn't help but laugh, "No, actually. I was just observing those two groups who were fighting yesterday in the cafeteria, they sure look like they hate each other" Danny peered over her shoulder to see who she was pointing at, and laughed.

 

"Oh Evan, he's just jealous of Amanda, everybody knows he's been eyeing Anna since she arrived" Kate eyed the bulky wall of muscle clench a fist as Anna pressed a kiss to Amanda's head. He really did look jealous, especially now, as his taller friend hastily took a step in front of him to block his path.

"Is something going on between Anna and Amanda though?" She asked, Danny just shrugged, "Anna's got the eye of an eagle, but damn that bitch is terrible at feelings, Amanda is a soulless void, who knows what she's like." Kate hummed in thought, finally taking her eyes off the two groups as she pulled on her boots.

 

"Going down to watch the show?" Danny guessed, right as her hand hit the doorframe, "Nothing else to really do, so yeah I am" Kate shrugged, tying up her hair before walking down the steps toward the courtyard, then Danny's hand curled around her wrist, gently tugging her backward.

"Listen, new kid, you're going out there, that's fine, but be careful, Evan and his assholes think they're hot shit, don't fight anyone here, the guards don't pay attention to the mail" He warned her, before walking away from her and back up into their cell, leaving the blonde biting her lip in confusion, wondering what he meant by ' _The guards don't pay attention to the mail'._

 

She reached the double doors leading outside, and she could see Evan sitting down on the fake grass right next to the door, his gang standing on either side of him, in order to enter Kate would have to pass them first, gulping and silently wondering if she was insane, she pushed open the doors, wincing at the echoing creak that caused heads to turn her way, _all_ of the heads.

"Well well well, fresh meat, what's your name beautiful?" Evan purred, warningly placing a hand on her upper arm and she winced as it tightened at her silence, "He asked fer ya name, give it up" The disfigured man snapped, roughly gripping her other arm, and the third was blatantly avoiding her pleading stare, opting instead to gaze up at the sky.

 

"Get away from her,  _blyat_ " Anna snarled, shoving the surprised Evan and Max away from her and stepping in between them, Kate could feel the temperature drop as all eyes fell to their group.

"What did you say to me?" Evan said cooly, a mad glint in his eyes, Anna stared back unflinchingly, "A blyat, A  _bitch_ " She hissed. Evan's face varied from red to purple, the vein on his forehead pulsating with his rage.

"You're pathetic, Macmillan, go cry to mummy," Amanda hissed, her voice matching Evan's in fury, practically daring him to make a scene while simultaneously pulling Kate back.

Max was staring at Evan, like a soldier waiting for orders, Philip was boredly chewing the end of his nail, Anna was standing nose to nose with Evan, both heavily panting and gazes icy, Amanda looked calm but her right hand was slowly inching into the pockets of her uniform, Kate watched with wide eyes, helplessly trying to diffuse the tension.

 

Then abruptly, Evan pressed his lips to a stunned Anna, then upon realizing what was happening, the Russian backed away and smacked him across the face, looking even angrier if possible.

"No! Not you!" She spat, hitting him once again with more force, "Blyat, dumb blyat!" She screamed, then shoved him backward.

Evan recovered, and as Anna was pulling Amanda away, Evan had stabbed the shorter woman in the side, Amanda fell with a shout, Evan also buckled as the knife Amanda had pulled out was lodged into his shoulder.

Anna gave an alarmed scream, cradling Amanda to her chest as she sobbed while the shorter woman slowly bled out on her.

Max and Philip had both ran as soon as she had been stabbed, and Kate stood still in numb horror as she watched an enraged Anna violently attacking Evan, forcing herself to flee when the double doors slammed open as guards ran forward.

 

Kate ran all the way back to their cell, passing by Bubba on his way back up, mumbling a strangled sorry as she shoved past him to flop down onto her bed, not caring at all that there was blood now soaking the sheets, or that Bubba had followed her, or that Danny had burst in after seeing the commotion. She didn't care. Not after that.

"Kate?" Danny asked, shaking her shoulder and pulling her toward his chest, she couldn't help but scream and furiously push herself away from him, "Don't" She hissed, wiping her eyes in a vain effort to keep them dry, but failed.

"Has anyone ever been stabbed in front of you?" She whimpered, "Because of you?" She added, unable to make eye contact with Danny or Bubba.

"Yes," Danny told her, sitting down beside her gently, Bubba settling down on the floor in front of them, peering up at them with wide, concerned eyes.

 

"What was that like, the feeling?" She murmured, he was silent for a moment, before shuffling away from her.

"Good, I felt good doing it, felt great, I wanted to keep doing it" She finally looked up with red-rimmed, wide horrified eyes.

"Y-you killed someone?" She whispered in shock, unable to believe he had.

"Many people," He licked his lips, looking away from her, "As I told you, I felt great doing it," He shrugged.

"It  _felt_ good? I can't believe I befriended a murderer!" She cried, backing away from him in disgust.

"This is a prison, we've all done something wrong to end up here, you should've known" He yelled, throwing up his hands in annoyance, Bubba gave a frightened squeak, before turning tail and fleeing the cell.

 

"I didn't want to know!" She screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Would you do it again? Like Evan did just now? Would you?" She demanded, slamming her palms onto the bed angrily, desperately.

"Of course I would, to feel like that again I would" Kate felt numb, and then angry, "Do it then, why don't you do it now, go feel like that again, no one's gonna care here" She hissed, completely unaware that her power had kicked in, strong emotion had always caused it to kick in, Danny's eyes had briefly glazed over at her command, then he gave her a cold glare.

"I will," He promised, before grabbing something out from his pile and leaving the cell.

Kate sat there in numb shock before breaking down into sobs, barely noticing the door opening as a guard and another man stepped inside, but she did notice the cuffs being placed on her wrists.

 

"W-what?" She licked her lips, struggling against his grip, "I didn't do anything!" She shouted.

"We saw, we're not guards, we're here to break you out" The first man whispered, repeating himself until she had calmed down enough to understand.

"What? Break me out-" The guy hushed her, eyes darting around as if worried they'd be caught.

"Yes, you're innocent and we're getting you out" He assured her, "Who are you? How can I trust you?" Her voice broke, she needed to trust them.

"Detective Tapp, and this is my colleague, Ash Williams, we're getting you out of here" The detective promised her, Ash urgently telling them both they didn't have much time left, so she agreed.

 

It was almost too easy to escape, although the days' drama in the courtyard would've been enough of a distraction for them.

As they drove away from the facility, everyone was unaware of Danny watching someone through their open cell door as they stood alone, the next minute the man was dead as Danny planned a breakout.

 


	12. 12 - An Unlikely Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two unlikely companions make a decision :)

 

“しばらく経ちました” (It’s been a while), a pleasantly crisp feminine voice remarked, the second woman stood up at the others voice, letting out a small laugh as she pulled the taller into her embrace.

 

“ゆい、元気?” (I know, how are you Yui?), The older of the two removed her magenta goggles from her face, lightly setting the eyewear into her bag after pulling away from the embrace.

 

同じ古い、あなたはどうですか、スージー?” (Same old, what about you, Susie?), Susie didn’t verbally answer, but the pink haired woman shrugged, making a so-so motion with her hand, Yui could feel her own frown being set in place at that.

 

The Japanese woman then decided that speaking in English now would be better, after all it would be easier for her companion, and Yui was seventy percent certain that the men tailing her weren’t too good at speaking English.

 

“Do you still mingle with those criminals?” Yui asked curiously, and at Susie’s ashamed nod, Yui gave a disappointed huff, fingers reaching into her jacket to retrieve her pack of cigarettes, offering one of the sticks to Susie, who politely declined, and Yui let out a sigh as she inhaled the smoke.

 

“I can’t leave Julie there, s-she’s like a sister to me, if I leave... she’s never going to stand a chance.” Susie murmured, fiddling with a the loose cords of her hoodie.

 

Yui let out a thoughtful hum, exhaling smoke from her nose as she leaned towards the younger, “You’re not responsible for her, she knows exactly what she’s doing, and she wants to do it. Now the question is, do you?” The question seemed to alarm Susie, she shook her head frantically, her long pink hair fluttering in the breeze.

 

“Of course I don’t! Why would you... Oh...” She trailed off, looking like she had uncovered a terrible revelation, Yui had seen the many sides of Susie, but it always pained her to see that kicked-puppy expression cross her face.

 

“I... I don’t want that... Not anymore.” Yui flicked her cigarette onto the ground, stamping it out with her boot as she placed a reassuring hand on the youngest shoulders, “Then you don’t have to, come with me, this is your chance to do what’s you’ve wanted, to help.” Susie still looked upset, her lips had been bitten raw by now, her eyes looked watery, and her voice wavered when she spoke again.

 

“Yes. I...I’ll go with you, I’m not staying with them anymore...” Yui have her a genuine smile, dark eyes flickering to their surroundings, before she briefly pressed her lips against Susie’s, tasting the bubblegum scent that oozed Susie.

 

Susie gave her a shy grin, turning away to hide her blush as she pulled out her pink fuzzy cased phone, typing away on it for a minute, before turning back around, still with that adorable blush on her face, but a triumphant smirk that made the hairs on Yui’s arms stand on edge.

 

“I messaged Frank. And I told him to fuck off.” The pink-haired woman was pleased, as her blonde companion snorted in laughter, struggling to form a coherent sentence as she walked up to her companion.

 

“Atta girl, babe.”

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

I’m slowly finding inspiration for this again, bear with these crappy short chapters uwu.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh. I am so sorry for not updating. And I apologise for this being so short. 
> 
> I lost inspiration, but I think it’s back now.
> 
> Sorry :(


End file.
